Talk:Altertale/@comment-29973613-20170622051554
Why Altertale Soriel Is Still Trash —fite me shippers— ~The age gap is about 10-15 years, which is incredibly weird. Like, ffs that's like a 15-year-old going out with a 30 year old, stop that. ~Sans acts all like a dad or brother, which is what their relationship is like in the official Undertale — mother and son, father and daughter, whatever — and this is a CHUNK OF PLOT THAT SHOULD BE STUCK TO because otherwise it gives a huge middle finger to the entire storyline and fucks everything up beyond all hell, which most people don't notice but me and my friends do. ~It just makes no sense, just like regular Soriel. Sure, they might look cute or whatever to you, but really? Goat and skeleton? They tell puns from behind a door, don't even tell each other their names, and all of a sudden they're getting fucking married? No. Stop this. Go drink your holy water and hush. ~Ew. ~TORIEL AND ASGORE WERE MADE BROTHER AND SISTER FOR THIS SHIT, THIS IS SO WRONG, WHY DOES THIS EXIST, PLEASE REMOVE THIS FROM THE INTERNET. And put it back once you fix it pls ~They don't go together. They don't. Stop. They tell fucking puns from behind a door and all of a sudden they're in love? Are you fucking serious? At the VERY LEAST, Romantic Asgoriel is the only ship that should be stuck to SOMEHOW throughout all AUs. You just had to break the pattern and make them brother and sister so you had an excuse to pepper in a bit of fandom sin, didn't ya, buddy buddy? ~Toriel is a midget. I'm not being short-ist or whatever you call it, but with that height it looks like pedophilia and it's fucking weird. She's the size of normal Asriel, who's like 12 years old. Stop that. ~Proper Character-Swap AUs don't swap their feelings about each other so drastically. Like, fucking really? Friends to lovers. You've got to be pulling my leg here. You just have to be a rebel. Way to stick with the program there, Friisans. ~At the VERY LEAST, Romantic Asgoriel is the only ship that should be stuck to SOMEHOW throughout all AUs. You just had to break the pattern and make them brother and sister so you had an excuse to pepper in a bit of fandom sin, didn't ya, buddy buddy? Yes, I know, I used a hostile title, but I'm not judging anyone. We're all in this hell hole of a fandom together, but ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! Soriel is everywhere as it is, stop fuelling the fire!! Jeez! Maybe give some love to ships that don't piss literally everyone off. I made an entire damn note document for this shit, someone better read this. If the creator somehow sees this, I still like Altertale, don't get me wrong, but just take out the Soriel bit and it becomes SOOOOOOOO much better for the fandom as a whole, because they can still ship it but it won't piss off all the people who hate it, like me and like 30 other people I've met online who hate the ship so much they want to slam their head into the wall repeatedly and slowly and painfully bleed to death every time they see a piece of Soriel fanart.